


It Will Ruin You

by ExtantOvercast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Drabble, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtantOvercast/pseuds/ExtantOvercast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s snuggling into the pillow without realizing he’s smiling, without realizing he shuffled closer to the warmth across from him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Ruin You

It’s feather light touches across his skin, underneath the warm, innocent rough slide of a white sheet that looks like it’s glowing with his eyes adjusted to the dark. It’s that small smile which grows at the edges as he opens his eyes and looks into the blue ones laying across from his own. It’s snuggling into the pillow without realizing he’s smiling, without realizing he shuffled closer to the warmth across from him.  
And then Sam is knocking on his door and barging in, flipping the switch on Dean’s fantasy and revealing a very empty other side of the bed, his voice submerging him back into reality like ice water.  
Still, Dean ignores Sam and snuggles back into the blankets, closing his eyes and pretending the fingertips on the hand extended in front of him on the sheet rest gently against another set of calloused fingertips. Still, it’s harder to convince himself that there’s another body across from his now that the fantasy’s been broken.  
He remembers when he was younger hearing another hunter agreeing with his father that it’s best to avoid love in this life. He remembers the man chuckling humorously and warning them not to fall in love. And if they did, just don’t imagine waking up with them in your own bed because it will ruin you.  
Dean was already a little ruined. But now he understands exactly what that man meant.

**Author's Note:**

> My first published fic in this fandom! Hopefully it went better than my first term of college *ba dum tsh*


End file.
